


The Best Morning:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Kissing, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Lori woke up & realized that waking up with Steve at his house, It was her best morning, that she ever had, What does she & Steve talk about?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*





	The Best Morning:

*Summary: Lori woke up & realized that waking up with Steve at his house, It was her best morning, that she ever had, What does she & Steve talk about?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

Agent Lori Weston woke up, & had a smile on her face, She & her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, spent their first night together, after getting together officially. She thought about what had happened the night before. They fell asleep at dawn, just holding each other.

 

 **"I ** _can't_** believe that me  & Steve spent the night together, We finally told each other how we really felt"**, Lori thought to herself, as she smiled even bigger. They made down, & dirty love, & then it turned slow, & passionate. She was deep in her thoughts, as she settled down in bed, She noticed that Steve was already up, & ready to start the day officially. The Beautiful Blond thinks that Steve was having his morning swim, but he really is planning a surprise for her.

 

Meanwhile, The Five-O Commander was doing a wonderful breakfast for his love. The Former Seal couldn't believe what a tiger Lori was in bed, but he had a feeling, cause they shared the same personality. **"I ** _never_** felt like this about anyone before, Lori makes me very happy"** , He had a smile on his face, as he finished making breakfast. He made his way up to the bedroom, with his surprise for Lori.

 

The Beautiful Woman heard the Five-O Commander coming up the stairs, & she posed seductively, as he was making his way to her, He came to the door, & he was speechless, the sight of her naked, only the bedsheet covering her, took his breath away, It took a moment for him to recover his voice, & he said this with a smile, "Hi". She smiled bigger, & said this, replying back.

 

"Hi", she kissed him passionately, as he set the tray down, & they made out for awhile, Then, He set everything up for her. She took a bite of everything, she moaned out in response, cause it was so good. "Steve, This is so good," The Former Seal thanked her, & they talked for awhile, & Lori set the tray on the ground, & she had a smirk on her face.

 

"I have a craving for something, But ain't food, _**Baby**_ ", she cooed seductively, They went hard at each other, & making each other work hard, & sweat up a storm. They made sure that the other will feel it for a week. The Couple was spent, & they cuddled, & snuggled against each other, as they were in their bliss.

 

"You make me so happy, Lori, I had the best sleep, now that you are ginna spend the night", Steve confessed without fear. The Agent smiled, & said, "I know what you mean, This was the best morning, that I had in such a long time", They shared a kiss, & fell asleep in each other's arms, after awhile, & they won't get up til late afternoon.

 

The End.


End file.
